Denied Longings
by shantaza
Summary: Evietro SLASH, gives some backstory on the relationship. Rated for adult content, abuse, self mutilation, language, and some violence. Read and review. This is my first fanfiction attempt so please, be kind. Chapter 4 up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: 

I don't own the rights to anything other than my imagination. 

Author's Note: 

The story is Evietro (Evan/Pietro) slash, that means a male/male romantic relationship. If this bothers you please do not read this story. Rated for language, adult content, self-mutilation, abuse, and some random violence. 

Denied Longings:Chapter One 

Missing You 

"Why can't you just back the fuck off and stay the hell out of my life?" Evan screamed as Pietro circled him at unbelievable speeds. Evan's spikes flew through the air where Pietro had been just seconds before. 

Because I miss you and would rather fight with you than be ignored and forgotten again. Pietro thought to himself as he snatched up Evan's backpack. "Because I'm board and you're too slow to do anything about it "

"I hate you! You're nothing but a self-centered asshole." Evan sputtered, sending his spikes out in a random pattern in an attempt to get the speedster to back off. "I'm tired of this. Just leave me alone! 

*sthwak* 

The silver-haired boy came to a sudden stop, eyes wide with shock, gasping as he felt a bone shard sliced across his back. The bone left a stinging trail of blood as it cut into his skin. Another spike narrowly missed his chest. He actually cut me! Can't let him know it though. "Fine Daniels, I'll leave you alone." Pietro kicked into Quicksilver mode and was at the boardinghouse, up the stairs, and in his room before Evan blinked in surprise. 

This shirt is trashed. Damn, my jeans are soaked too. He must have cut me deeper than I realized. Moving faster than the eye can see, the speed-demon pulled off the tattered T-shirt. Shit. I'm getting blood all over the carpet. The gypsy boy zipped into the bathroom to tend his back and change into clean clothes. I never thought he'd really hit me. Stupid, just because I don't want to hurt him We used to be friends.

*Flashback:* 

The yard was small and well tended, so he wasn't allowed to do much of anything. He'd only been here two days and his English was broken at best so he didn't have any friends. I miss Wanda. I want my sister! 

"Evan! How many times have I told you not to play so close to the street?" The sound of a scolding mother's voice brought Pietro's attention to the young boy playing on the sidewalk two houses over. 

"Mom! I was staying on the sidewalk! I can't 'board on the grass." Evan complained. 

"No. You will stay in the yard or you will come inside." Evan's shoulders slumped. His mother shook her head at the puppy-dog look and closed the door.

"But there's nobody to play with" Evan noticed the small skinny white boy staring his direction. He walked over through the grass. "Hi, I'm Evan. I live here. Who are you?" 

"Pietro Maximof. I guess I live here too, now." The albino boy offered a shy grin. 

"Oh, wanna play some b-ball?" 

"What is 'bee ball'?" Pietro asked somewhat confused by the new word. 

"B-ball, basket ball. Man, where are you from? Everyone knows what b-ball is. Where'd you get that funny accent?"

"What is basket ball? Romania, and what accent?" Pietro countered. 

"Romania? Where's that? I'll show you what b-ball is! Come on." The New Yorker replied with a smile. Pietro was curious and lonely, so he followed. "This," the black boy scooped up a ball, "is a basket ball, the point of the game is to see who can make the most baskets." He tossed the ball into a net above the garage door. 

*End Flashback* 


	2. Heaven or just Evan

Disclaimer: 

I don't own the rights to anything other than my imagination. 

Author's Note: 

The story is Evietro (Evan/Pietro) slash, that means a male/male romantic relationship. If this bothers you please do not read this story. Rated for language, adult content, self-mutilation, abuse, and some random violence. 

Denied Longings: Chapter Two 

Heaven or just Evan? 

_"Why do you always push me away, Pie? I know what you want, and so do I." _

_Before he could answer the fingers around his wrist cinched and he was pulled up against the wall. A firm thigh was buried between his legs, rubbing intimately against him. He felt a moan of pleasure escape him as the strong hands guided his head to a deep, passion filled kiss. _

_He should have broken free, could have easily done so -- run to his room, locked the door, blocked the entire episode from his mind; but staring into the dark eyes, feeling the other leg as it trapped him, he realized something that perturbed him. He didn't want to. No matter how angry the old man would be, this would be worth the pain he would endure later. _

_His azure eyes closed, then reopened to peer at the determined blonde boy, unconsciously raising his hips to further the contact between them. Wrapping his arms around his rival Pietro gave in to the need to be touched by Evan. Pietro's fingernails dug into the mocha colored skin of Evan's back as the blonde rubbed his hand over the front of his sweatpants, molding itself to the quickly growing bulge. Pietro gasped at the contact, writhing against Evan's hand. Evan paused for a second, keeping his eyes on what the older boy would do. Impatient with waiting, he began rubbing through the material, locating the definite outline of the body part he was most interested in. _

_Pietro shuddered, tensing and letting out a soft groan of pleasure. "W-what are you doing? Are y-you s-sh-shure you want this?" Pietro asked in a rushed and shaky voice, unable to make steady eye contact with the boy that had been the object of his wet dreams for so many years. His arms snaked immediately around the lithe form pressed against him, hands roaming and exploring anything they could come into contact with. _

_Pietro squirmed with desire as Evan slowly jacked him off through his clothes. Any second, someone could witness the inappropriate behavior of the pair engaging in. Pietro soon got to the sexually frustrated point of clawing at Evan's shirt, and tugged roughly at the cotton, hungry for the feel of the skin his fingertips grazed as he did so. Evan made raspy sound. _

_"Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe I enjoy this, Pie?" he rasped, whispering lips against bone white skin. His question went unanswered as his fingers curled into the silky silver tresses, sliding his hands through the soft strands. Pietro inhaled deeply as his lips traveled up, up Evan's throat, pausing to nip at his earlobe and lay a gentle lick behind his ear. "Since when do you want me?" he asked, pushing hard against the blonde's groin as he spoke. _

_Without warning Evan lifted Pietro and carried him into his room. He placed the willing speedster on the bed. Evan yanked off the boy's simple T-shirt in one smooth, fluid motion. Pietro felt the waist tie of his sweats being pulled at, unfastened, and braced himself. Even with his preparation, he shivered violently and nearly came on the spot the instant Evan's dark fingers closed around him, no more barriers, direct skin on skin contact. He inhaled sharply and hyperventilated for about three seconds. Evan was forced to pause and give Pietro a minute to recover from the shock of sensation. _

_"Sweet Mother Earth!" Pietro cried out, as Evan's other hand reached below to fondle the rest of his package. His fingers rolled the twins gently, cupping and squeezing with practiced expertise. He whimpered in disappointment as the extra hand left him, trailing lightly up to his navel and retreating, the stroking hand pumping once or twice more, and ceasing as well. Pietro was confused. _

_Until Evan dropped to his knees, took hold of Pietro's erection, and slipped the penis into his mouth. _

~~~~~

Pietro awoke calling out Evan's name. _Way to go, that'll give them no doubt about what I dream about. Damn! What a dream Too bad it will never happen. Face it boy, he hates you. Worse you worked for it. Even if I did do it because I love himNo! I am NOT in love with Evan! Damn it. _

*Beep, Beep* The alarm was silenced almost as soon as it started. The speedster groaned and burrowed into the sheets. 

"Pietro! Get Up! We're going out for breakfast." Lance called from the hallway. ~~~~ _The day is almost over, and I've managed to avoid Evan. Twenty more minuets to go. Twenty minuets! This is gonna take forever_ Pietro glanced across the room at his rival. Evan was staring at him. Pietro quickly looked away. _What? I haven't done anything! _Evan continued to glare.

"Petro," Pietro cringed, Mrs. Parker always said his mane wrong. "You will be paired with Evan." _What? No! I can't avoid him if the idiotic teacher partners us for what are we doing anyway? _

"Now everyone, get with your partner and we will head to the library" 

"Do you even know what we're doing?" Evan said with obvious distaste as the class filed down the corridor. 

"Of course I do." Pietro snapped. _Why do I do that? Why can't I just admit that I wasn't listening? _With a gust of wind the speed demon zipped back to the classroom and read the lesson plan on Mrs. Parker's desk. They were writing a comparison/contrast paper on their ethnic and cultural backgrounds. Armed with this knowledge he raced back to Evan. "We're writing about our backgrounds, some comparison thing." 

"One of these days you're going to get caught." Evan muttered angrily. "No I won't. They can't even see me. Besides I don't have old baldly telling me not to be who I am all the time But enough of that. I don't want to get into a battle of wits with an unarmed person today." _Damn. I did it again. He's getting all spiky too_ "Suck it up, or in as the case may be, and let's try to do this as quickly as possible. 

"Fine." Evan sighed. _Why did she put me with you? Maybe Professor X can get me out of thisI don't think I can keep my cool through a week of Quicksilver _"You try to find us a place to work and I'll go get the books. What was it again? Rome?" 

"Rome?" Pietro gave an undignified snort. "No, Evan, Romania, Transylvania to be exact." He clarified, his old accent coming back for the foreign words. "Figures, you look and act like a blood sucking vampire." Evan retorted, "Any relation to Dracula?". 

"I'm not a vampire, I'm Roma." The silver-haired teen remarked absently, while looking for an empty table to work at. 

"What?" Evan was confused, he'd heard of the Roma before. They had raised Kurt. Maximof had never mentioned this before. Come to think of it he never talked about any of his life before moving in next door to Evan. 

"Roma, R-O-M-A, a gypsy. Got a problem with that?" Pietro 's eyes glittered with anger. He closed them and the anger was replaced by something indefinable when he continued. "Lets not let this rivalry thing get in the way. I want this over with as much as you do, Spike-boy, so let'' just get to work.

Evan was stunned. "Rivalry thing? Whose fault is this rivalry thing?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm used to disguise old pain. His frustration was easy to read in his eyes. 

_Is that pain? Still? Sweet Mother, I caused that. _"Evan" The older boy began, his tone genteel. 

"I hate you!" Evan declared before turning to go off in search of the required books 

_I'm so sorry! I had to do it; I actually did it for you. _"I know" Pietro said quietly, "I know, and it's my fault." He watched as his former friend stalked off. 

_Did he just call me Evan instead of Daniels? He's been quiet all day. What does he have planned now? _


	3. Broken Lives

Disclaimer: 

I don't own the rights to anything other than my imagination. 

Author's Note: 

The story is Evietro (Evan/Pietro) slash, that means a male/male romantic relationship. If this bothers you please do not read this story. Rated for language, adult content, self-mutilation, abuse, and some random violence. 

Denied Longings: Chapter Three

Broken Lives

I know Lance is right, he can't pay all the bills alone, but he has no idea how hard it is for me to find 'legal' work. They keep forgetting that I'm NOT a citizen. I don't have a social Security number! Add my jail record and presto no jobs for the gypsy. After a quick look around to be certain that no one was watching he raced off toward the grocery store. 

The sale signs fluttered to the floor in the gust of wind that followed in the wake of the speed demon. He filled the shopping cart in seconds. He still had a paper to write when he got home and it was already one in the morning. Good thing I don't need much sleep After checking out, only paying for half the groceries he bagged, he ran home at super sonic speed. 

"Guys," he called when no one opened to door, "I have food!" 

"Hooray!" Freddy exclaimed, as he tossed the laundry he had been carrying in the general direction of the basement door. 

Pietro noticed the blood splattered clothes. _I trashed the shirt and washed my jeans yesterday "_Where's Todd?" He asked with the sinking feeling that he already knew the answer. 

"Lance took him to the hospital. His arm's broke and he was kinda bloody" Fred grimaced at the memory. "I'm gonna squish me some jocks tomorrow" 

Lovely, more bills, more questions for the missing guardian "Had you guys had dinner?" The speedster asked as he put away the groceries and began making sandwiches. 

"No. But Lance said I could as soon as I'd told you what was up." Fred looked hopefully at the stack of food the slender boy was holding. 

"Here, take these." Pietro handed three sandwiches to the heavy boy. "I'm going to run some food to them at the hospital and then I'll come on back." 

The Maximof express took less than two minuets to arrive at the emergency room. He strolled into the lobby and over to Lance at a normal pace. "Dinner?" the older teen looked up startled at the sound of his teammate's voice. He hadn't noticed when his friend came in due to the enormous stack of forms he was filling out. 

"Uhyeah, Thanks." He took the proffered food and nodded toward the nurses' station. "They're casting his arm now. We're supposed to bring him back in six weeks to get it off." The older boy yawned and stretched in his seat.

_~~~~~~~ _

Late that night the speed demon gave up on trying to sleep and decided to go out for a run. _How am I going to survive an entire week working with 'Van without either fighting with him or kissing him? _Pietro asked himself as he whizzed past the Institute. I can't just do the paper because of Parker's micro assignment method Magneto and Mystique are gone, so we don't have to fight with the x-geeks, it's just a habit now. The cell phone is dead so maybe Mags is truly out of my life this time. Is so, it is safe to be friends with 'Van again – even I do want more than friendshipOr is it just that he is still the only one who ever cared enough to ask? No, I felt this way before he said anything. 

*Flashback* 

"We won!" Evan crowed with delight as he hugged his best friend. 

"With me and you on the team, we're unbeatable." Pietro boasted back with a grin. "Now what about that victory dinner you promised?"

"Mom promised. Too bad your folks had to miss the game. Good for you that my mom doesn't mind having an extra mouth to feed." The young boy smiled as he said it, but it still hit a sore spot. He didn't know that the white-haired boy's foster parents only kept him because the old man paid them well to do it 

"Your mom adores me!" the elder boy taunted "I'll race you to the car"

Diner had been great. It wasn't often that either boy got to dine on a freshly home-cooked meal complete with dessert. "Floor or share the bed?" Evan asked looking at the full sized bed in his room. He'd just come back from a shower and was roaming around in nothing but a towel draped low on his hips. 

"Uh?" Pietro usually so articulate found himself at a loss for words. His mouth had suddenly gone dry at the sight of his friend in a towel. "I don't care" His heart was racing like it did when he ran. What is wrong with me? "I'm going to go wash up." He gathered his clothes and headed down the corridor to the bathroom. 

"Bed then," Evan called out "I don't want to mess with making you a pallet." 

What is the deal? Pietro wondered I've seen Evan in a towel hundreds of times. All he could think of was how good the darker boy's ebony skin looked against the white terrycloth. Am I gay? No. I like girls well enough. Maybe I'm bi? Ok I can deal with that. But 'Van? He's my best friend moving at speeds his friends knew nothing about the speedster finished his shower and got dressed. 

Evan met him in the hall. "Mom got called in to work, so it's just us for the rest of the night. What do you wanna do?" 

I want to figure out what is wrong with me. "What movies have you got?" I want to be able to tell you about what I can do. I want to be able to move as fast as I please "Where'd your mom hide the rest of the cheesecake?" I want to not be starving all the damn time! 

The teens made their way to the living room. Pietro turned on the TV and they settled down with their snacks to watch the latest sci-fi/horror film. 

"Dude, it must be really cool to move like that." Evan commented as the demon advanced on its prey. 

"Sure, if you don't mind being a monster. Even if you didn't look like one, who would you be able to tell about your powers of super speed?" The older boy countered. Would you still think it was cool if you knew I could move much faster than that? Or would you freak out on me? 

"I don't know." The darker teen said thoughtfully, "vampires maybe?" he finished, shrugging to show he wasn't sure. 

"Oh really?" In a blur of motion the speedy teen placed himself between his friend and the screen. "I vant to suck your blood." he uttered the infamous line with a thick accent and pounced on the younger boy to start a merciless tickle war. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Several hours and pranks later the teens were getting ready for bed. Pietro being a restless sleeper had decided to strip down to his boxers despite the fact that he was edgy about sharing the bed with his friend, or perhaps because of it. 

"Jesus!" Evan exclaimed as the dim lighting reflected off the myriad of criss-crossed scar tissue. "Pie what happened to your back? Are you ok? I mean, shit." 

Oops, forgot about those. "Nothing" the scarred teen said flatly, his lack of intonation clearly indicating that he didn't want to discuss the issue. 

"I've never seen nothing do that to someone before" the worried boy replied sarcastically as he brought his hand up to trace the scars, sending shivers down Pietro's slender frame. 

"Don't." the shivering teen bolted across the room and pulled a shirt over his head. "Please, don't 'Van. Let's just get some sleep." 

"OK, but I'm" Evan sighed, looking over at his clearly hurting friend, "Pie," Pietro closed his eyes, "Please." it was just a whisper in the night, a plea begging for the subject to be dropped. He flinched when he felt the warmth of his friend's fingers curl around his shoulders. Opening his eyes brought him face to face with Evan. 

The dark eyes were filed with concern. "Just tell me that it is not happening now, and I'll let it go.

" They're old," Pietro took a deep steadying breath, "it's been a long time; it's over." The old man hasn't actually seen me in years. He'll have to catch me before he can cut me again. That's not so easy anymore. 

"OK," Evan released his friend and climbed into the bed. However, it was a long time before he drifted off to sleep that night. Pietro never did. 

"The slender teen watched his companion's even breathing. You don't really want to know about my past, but at least you cared enough to ask. The moonlight filtering in through the window cast a soft glow on the ebony skin of the slumbering boy. Sighing, the restless youth beside him leaned down to place a soft kiss on the full lips. In his sleep, Evan shifted and smiled. 

*End Flashback* 


	4. We Stay Together

Disclaimer:

I don't own the rights to anything other than my imagination.

Author's Note:

The story is Evietro (Evan/Pietro) slash, that means a male/male romantic relationship. If this bothers you please do not read this story. Rated for language, adult content, self-mutilation, abuse, and some random violence.

To my Reviewers:

Selene, Angel Reid, Lady Magician, Chiru, Stephanie, and Brittany…Thanks! Encouragement helps a great deal. I'm trying to finish this story fairly quickly (without rushing my muses) due to the fact that I have several research assignments coming up soon and will be forced to slow down at that point.

I hope that I've gotten all the spelling and coding errors out of the story this time. I apologize for the difficulties they may have caused with reading this before.

**Denied Longings:Chapter Four**

We Stay Together

"Each of you will interview your partner…" Mrs. Parker was assigning another mini-project to torture them with when the P.A. system kicked on…

"Will Lance Alvers, Fred Dukes, Pietro Maximof, and Todd Tolansky report to the office please?" The secretary sounded stressed.

"What did you guys do now?" Evan hissed as Pietro gather his books up at normal speed.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" the automatic reply slipped out of his mouth before the speedy teen thought it through. _ Nothing that I know of… which means, what? Since they want to talk to all of us - they want to ask us questions about our guardian. Shit!_ He took his time getting to the office and still beat both Lance and Freddy.

Todd looked ready to bolt. The gypsy-boy noticed Logan in the office as soon as he passed the threshold. _ Oh, Sweet Mother, Todd did something serious to an X-geek. With a broken arm? Alone? Todd? _ "What's-going-on? You-Ok? he asked in Pietro-speak.

"They want to talk to Mys - er, Mrs. Darkholme or the state is re-locating us." Todd blurted

"She's out-of-town on a business trip." Lance growled the practiced answer from the doorway. He looked over at Logan "what's he doing here?"

"Mr. Logan," the social worker said in her prim voice "has offered to take all four of you boys in so that you can stay together while we wait for Raven to return from her business trip."

Pietro could feel himself beginning to shake. _ So its go to the Institute with Wolverine or be split up? He looks pissed - he always looks pissed._

Lance collapsed into a chair. "We can wait at the house."

"No, you can not. You boys need immediate supervision! Why Toddy has recently suffered a broken bone." The prim woman replied. "You have a choice, you may stay here with Mr. Logan or you may leave here with me." She smiled brightly.

"We stay together." Freddy puncuated his statement with a fist in the doorjamb causing it to crack with a loud snap.

"Well, er, um, in that case," her bright smile wavered every time she looked at Fred, "you can go with Mr. Logan and I'll be in touch."

_ No! We can't move in with them, we even managed to catch up on all the bills! _ Pietro thought frantically, his fingers drumming impossibly fast on the arm of the chair, but he had no way to get them out of this

"I'll follow you to the house while you boys get what you need." Logan's gruff voice made all the boys jump.

"I can't leave now, I have to meet Daniels at the library after school." the fair-haired boy said. "We-have-a-project-due-tomorrow."

"It's all taken care of. Now get moving." Logan grumbled.

~~~~~

**_Evan_** Jean's mental voice echoed in his skull, ** _Quicksilver won't be meeting you after school_**

**_Big Surprise, now we both fail this assignment_** Evan thought angrily.

**_No, you won't. The Brotherhood has been placed in Logan's custody. They should be at the mansion by the time we get home_.**

**_What! I gotta live with him/them now?_ ** Evan's thoughts were colored with several negative emotions.

** _Evan!_ ** Jean yelled in his head. ** _They have nowhere else to go. Logan will be watching them. They won't want to make Wolverine angry. - Just meet us at Scott's car._ **

Evan hadn't been in Scott's car since the night the older boy had introduced him to the wonderful world of blowjobs. He felt awkward about riding in the car now, especially since Scott and Jean were dating again. _ Don't think about that; think about how to deal with Maximof living with you. Auntie O will have to see what he's really like now. At least this will end the "But you were such good friends" speeches. _

All the X-teens were preoccupied with thoughts of how their lives would be effected by the brotherhood boys moving to the institute. _I wonder if this means Kitty and Lance can stop sneakin' around?_ Rouge mused. _ Evan and Speedy... That's goin" ta" be tough. I know that Speedy doesn't really hate him, he likes Evan; but I can't remember why he felt it was so important to end their friendship._

Kitty was uncertain if she should be thrilled or horrified at the situation. Scott was certain that this was an elaborate ploy that the brotherhood had come up with to get them into the mansion. Evan was furious at the idea of living in the same house as Pietro, and Jean was rapidly developing a migraine.

The brotherhood was no where in site by the time the kids got home from school. Todd was being re-examined by Beast, and Logan was introducing the rest of the boys to the danger room, his way.

"Evan," Ororo called from the kitchen, "I want to talk to you."

"Yes, Auntie O?" The spike-shooter went straight to the fridge and poured himself a large glass of milk.

"Try to go easy on Pietro for a while. He seemed - flustered when they got here." She looked at her nephew with concern. "I just want you to promise not to start anything."

"Ok. I won't cause any trouble if he doesn't." _ that ought to take about five minuets._ The teenager finished his milk and poured another glass.

"Good." The weather mutant smiled. "Now you can help me set up their rooms." She picked up a pile of bedding and headed up the stairs with Even behind her. "Fred will have a room to himself due to his size. Charles thought it would be easier on everyone if Todd and Lance shared a room, so the younger boy will feel safer. Since that only leaves one empty bed in this wing, Pietro will share the room with you."

"What! No! Auntie O I can't." Evan yelled.

"Evan…" Her tone was stern.

"I can't share a room with him!" Evan was pleading as he grabbed his aunt's arm, "What if he pulls some stupid stunt first thing in the morning and I spike him before I'm fully awake? You can't let them do this to me…"

"It was my idea, Evan." She said, cutting off any further protests with a wave of her hand. "The two of you must learn to get along. The sooner, the better. That means that neither one of you can be allowed to avoid the other." She opened the door to the room in question. "Now pick a side."

Evan knew he was trapped. _ Doesn't she understand that he hates me?_ "I'll take this side." he said in a defeated tone, walking to the bed.

"It's settled then. Pietro's things are in those boxes." She pointed to a small stack in the corner. "From now on the two of you will have exclusive use of the bathroom next door."

_.Great, I'm sentenced to be roomies with the most hyper, self centered, annoying, evil mutant on the planet, but I get bathroom privileges for good behavior…_ The bone-tosser's mental tirade was cut short by the sounds of an irate speedster.

"Why? WhatdidIdotopissyouoff?" the speed-demon's sharp voice could be heard all through the mansion. He tried to slow down so he could be understood, "I'll-share-a-room-with-Toad, makeLancelivewithSpike-boy!"

_Nice to know I'm not the only one who isn't happy about it._ Evan took spiteful pleasure in that fact. _ Just five boxes? When do I have to make room for the rest of his shit?_ Evan smiled in triumph as he recognized a familiar ruby-hued fluffy ear poking up out of the top box. "So, he still sleeps with the teddy-bear?"

"WhatareyoudoingtoWanda'sbear?" the speedy teen demanded as he quickly removed the toy from to other's grasp.

"Wanderspear? I thought you called it Scarlet"

"This is Scarlet," the speedster snapped, holding up the stuffed animal, "Scarlet is Wanda's bear - Wanda - apostrophy S - possesive you twit." he explained as he checked the bear for damage. "And you better not have done anything to it."

"Or what? You talk me to death? Who's Wanda anyway?"

Pietro, now satisfied that the toy was unharmed by the little mishap, set the bear on the center of the pillow of what he assumed was to be his bed. "My sister." those two short words said slowly as they were should have been a warning for the gypsy's former friend, but the spike-shooter wasn't thinking straight.

"You don't have a sister!" the words were out before he remembered that the older boy was a ward of the state and as such might have family Evan knew nothing about.

The azure eyes went dead, then there was a flash of pain,"I used to." the words were uttered quietly, too quietly. The darker boy hadn't heard that particular quality in the speed-demon's voice since the last time he had slept over. They'd still been good friends then.


End file.
